


Naughty but oh so good

by little_dhampir



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Butt Plugs, Kinkalot 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: Arthur is finally home alone and ready to try out some fantasy of his.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Naughty but oh so good

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kinkalot, Go Team Sorcerer!
> 
> Once again unbetaed XD

"Have a good business trip," Arthur told his father before hanging quickly up. 

Uther had left before Arthur had gotten home from school, leaving strict instructions behind what his son was supposed to do and what not. Arthur was not supposed to throw a party, which to be fair, might have been something Arthur would have considered, hadn't he had plans already. Plans that involved an empty house and the package that had been delivered for him yesterday. 

Morgana was still at her theatre club meeting and would probably grab drinks with her friends afterwards so she wasn't likely to be home for another few hours. Arthur was truly on his own and for once in his lifetime actually really excited for it. 

Walking to his closet, he grabbed the package he had hidden behind some coat yesterday. So far he hadn't even dared to look inside, knowing it would make the waiting for this moment too hard. Now he could finally open it and see what was inside. 

The red plug looked exactly like it had looked online, maybe a bit bigger, or maybe that was just his nerves talking. Touching it with his fingers, he could feel the smooth surface. He could only imagine what it would feel like pushed inside of him. The thought excited him. His dick had been half hard all day knowing what he had planned for tonight but now it slowly grew harder.

Quickly, without much finesse, Arthur undressed, dropping his clothes just there on the floor. With the plug in his hand he crawled on his bed until he could comfortably lie down on his back and spread his legs. There was a single drop of precome already glistening on his erect cock and Arthur couldn't help himself from touching it, spreading it all over the sensitive head. He hissed. He had always loved playing with himself, exploring what he liked and didn't like. So far, his own hand had always brought him more pleasure than any girl he had been with and Arthur briefly wondered if it would be different with a guy. He wasn't naive enough not to think what he was about to do wasn’t a bit gay. As was maybe sometimes thinking of his best mate when jerking off, but so what. 

Arthur turned his head towards his night stand, finding the lube where he had left it. He quickly grabbed the bottle and opened it. Squeezing a dollop on his fingers he moved his right hand between his thighs, behind his swollen balls. Touching his own hole, he moaned. He loved to caress his rim, enjoyed how it fluttered when he pressed against it and soon he had a finger pressed inside and then another. Moving them in and out, he tried to open himself up as good as possible. After a few thrusts he found his prostate, yelping with pleasure. 

Once he was sure he was ready, he removed the fingers, feeling empty immediately, but knowing he will be filled by something even bigger soon. He picked up the lube again so he could cover the plug. Both nervous and horny he finally moved the plug towards his hole. Arthur had to take a deep breath before he dared to push it inside. 

Despite his preparations it still felt like he was being split apart. The plug felt even bigger than it looked and every centimeter it pushed deeper filled Arthur with intense pleasure and pain. Finally it was all the way in and Arthur dropped his hand next to his shaking leg. Sweat was glistening all over his body and all he could do was lie there and get used to the feeling of feeling so full. Trying to get back up, he moaned. The plug moved a bit, now pressing perfectly against his prostate. Making his way to the door was a challenge; he felt so incredibly full and with every step, Arthur thought he would come just from the stimulation of his stretched hole. 

Thank god Morgana's room was next to his. Arthur quickly found what he was looking for and hurried back to his own bedroom. Lying back down on the bed he finally looked at what he had taken from his sisters room. The toy was small and looked like a bullet. He had seen it in porn before and thanks to the small walls knew Morgana had one.

Arthur turned it on, feeling how it came alive in his hands, and whimpered. It was stronger than he thought it would be, the vibrations sending shivers down his body even though the toy only touched his fingers so far. 

After a few seconds of just watching it he finally dared to move it towards his chest and pressed it against his left nipple. He moaned, his whole body shaking with lust. He moved the toy towards his other nipple, loving the sensation, before he moved it towards where he really wanted to feel it. 

The first touch against his cock made Arthur scream. The sensation was amazing, the stimulation so intense, he thought he would black out. Moving it up and down, he watched his cock weep in pleasure, precome dripping from it like a leaking fountain. He tried to push it against the plug in his butt but had to pull back; the intensity was just too much for him to handle right now. 

As Arthur moved the vibrating toy back to his cock he could feel his orgasm approaching fast, the dual sensation of the vibration and the plug’s stimulation of his prostate just too much to endure much longer. 

"Hey, I wasn't sure if we were supposed to meet up today or tomorrow so I thought I’ll just swing by." 

Suddenly the door swung open and there was Merlin, standing in Arthur's bedroom. Merlin, Arthur's best mate and sometimes companion in Arthur's jerk off fantasies, stopped dead when he saw what Arthur was doing on the bed. 

"Merlin," Arthur tried to explain but instead screamed his best friend’s name as he finally reached his peak. With one look at the dark haired boy's shocked face, Arthur came harder than he ever did before. Waves after waves of pleasure coursed through his body as his cum sprayed everywhere, some even landing on his own cheek. The toy kept vibrating against his cock until Arthur became too sensitive and had to drop it, his hole fluttering around the plug.

His chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath and do anything except stare at Merlin, the same way the other boy stared at him. 

"Jesus Arthur," Merlin was the first one to find his voice again. "Is that a blug?" he asked. 

Arthur only nodded, still unable to talk. Merlin smirked, his expression turning from shocked to hungry. 

"Do you think you are up for another round? This time together?" 

Merlin crawled on Arthur's bed, not waiting for a reply. Instead of answering in words Arthur did what he had always wanted to do and kissed the other boy, eager to fulfill some of his fantasies together.


End file.
